Digital Fantasy
by Coopland
Summary: In a world of magic and monsters, Tai and his friends are on the run. Prepare for a shock as we discover about Matt's past....
1. Digital Fantasy

Author's Note: This isn't based on any Final Fantasy, but has Final Fantasy style things in it. Taiora, Takari, Mimato. Digimon and Final Fantasy are copyright their respective owners and used without permission, thus no profit is being made from this story. On with the Fic.

"Digital Fantasy"

Taichi Kamiya lived a simple life, he was the sun of a Chocobo breeder and worked for his father. He studied the art of sword fighting like most sixteen year old boys did, he had unruly brown hair and deep brown eyes. So when his father asked him to take the latest Pedigree Chocobo Egg to the castle in his father's place, Tai was shocked to say the least. He had tried his best to smarten himself up, but he knew no matter how clean he was, he'd still look filthy to the Royal Family. He wasn't even sure he'd meet them, but rumor had it the King inspect all the Chocobo eggs himself to see if they were would grown into Chocobo's strong enough to be used by the Chocobo Knights. Tai was surprised to hear that the King could tell how a chocobo would grow just by looking at it's egg, that was a rare gift even among breeders.

As Tai made his way along the muddy path towards the castle he spotted Sora, he had known Sora since he was very young and cared for her deeply, she had red hair and the most stunning eyes Tai had ever seen. Not that he'd ever tell her that, it would mess there friendship up to badly if he admitted his feelings to her. Sora who's family owned a local shop, studied black magic as she would have to walk through the nearby forest to the town on the other side. The Forest was full of monsters, but they were all easily frightened off by a colorful light show, which Sora had repeatedly stated was a good thing, because even though she studied black magic Sora was always the type of person who would rather settle things without violence.

"Hi Taichi," Sora said waving to him, a basket of food in her other hand "Where are you going?"

"Hey Sora," Tai replied, smiling at her, "Sorry, I can't stop and talk today. I'm taking this Egg to the castle!"

"Your so lucky," Sora stated with a soft sigh, "If you see Princess Mimi, be sure to tell me what she's like!"

Tai rolled his eyes,

"She's a Princess, I seriously doubt there'll be much to tell. But for you; anything."

Sora smiled brightly at him as he walked past her.

"Thanks, Tai! You're the best!" She called to him,

"Yup... I know," Tai said softly, and grinned to himself.

He carried on walking, carefully cradling the Chocobo Egg in arm, until he reached the Castle gate. The two Dragoon's guarding the gate crossed there lances. The Dragoons were wearing full armor and a helmet shaped like a dragon's head, The helmet had glowing red eyes implanted into it.

"Halt!" The Guard on Tai's left said, "What is your business at the castle!"

"I am Taichi Kamiya, my father sent me with the latest Chocobo Egg." Tai exclaimed, as instructed.

"Oh," The guard to Tai's right said rather grumpily, "Yeah I recognize you, the Chocobo breeder's boy. Huh... who'd have thought you'd be finally getting in to the castle."

Tai looked at the ground embarrassed, when he had been younger, he had tried to sneak into the castle, he had even managed to climb over the fence thanks to some vines that were strong enough to support a boy of his age, he had climbed over the fence and landed right in the middle of a Chocobo Knight briefing. After that he had been promptly thrown back out of the gates.

Tai looked back up at them and grinned, shrugging some. The Guard on his right sighed and order the gates to be opened, and Tai strolled right past them.

"Keep up the good work, boys." He said, a cheeky grin on his face, then he turned back around, "Hey guys, where do I take thi..."

His sentence was cut off by the gates slamming shut on him, Tai frowned and shook his head.

"No sense of humor..." He grumbled to himself, then picking a random direction began walking.

Back outside the gates a group of creatures appeared around the corner of the castle wall, The leader watched as a young man enter the castle, then lifted an un-naturally long arm and held it out stretched.

"Half of you will go to the town and burn it to the ground, the rest will come with me. Ogremon will lead the attack on the castle, now GO!"

The army divided into half and the mysterious shadowed figure disappeared once more, a twisted grin visible as he did.

Meanwhile Tai had some how managed to find his way inside the castle itself, he sighed in defeat and sagged his shoulders, he was lost. He looked around, the only person he saw was a young man with blond hair. The young man was a dragoon, though he didn't have a helmet, it was obvious from the large lance he carried which had a wolf engraved on it.

"Hey buddy," Said Tai, "You know where the Chocobo Stables are, I'm hopelessly lost."

"First off my name is Yamato," The blond haired teen replied, " and yes, I do know where the Chocobo Stables are."

The two both stood their for awhile...Tai scratched his head, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well... are you going to _tell_ me where they are, or do I have to keep guessing?" Asked Tai with a slightly irritated tone.

"Huh? Oh, right... sorry." Yamato replied, "Yeah... uh follow me."

The two walked down a hallway, (Tai was sure he had been down it before, but how the hell could anyone tell... everywhere looked the same in this place!) and Yamato became silent again, Tai looked to the the young Dragoon and studied his face a while.

"Ah," Tai said after awhile, "Girl troubles, I see."

"What? That's Ridiculous!" Yamato replied a little to suddenly, Tai looked at him skeptically,

"Ah-huh," was the only response he gave. "C'mon dude, chill... so what's the problem?"

Yamato remained quiet for awhile and Tai didn't push the matter any further, he did however begin counting to himself.

"She's way out of my league..." Yamato said

"one minute, huh..." Tai mumbled to himself, "Who is...?"

"The Princess," Yamato started to reply, but he was cut off,

"Monsters are inside the castle!" A Knight called out in panic, "We must save the...!"

Whatever the poor solider was about to say had been cut short by the sudden removal of his head, it rolled over towards Tai and Yamato who looked gravely at each other.

"You get out of here!" Snapped Yamato, taking up a fighting stance, "I must rescue the Princess!"

Tai cracked his knuckles, and took up a fighting stance next to Matt. The creatures that had killed the knight were green blobs with two beady eye stalks. _How could they chop a guy's head off?_ Thought Tai gravely

"Yeah right, pal," Tai said shaking his head some, in a tone that indicated he wasn't as terrified as he felt "I'm coming too, I just need to reach that guy's sword."

The green creatures rushed towards the two teenagers and Yamato fought them off the best he could, whilst Tai slipped by, diving at the sword, grabbing it in mid-role and turning around, he rushed over to Yamato and helped him finish of the green monsters.

"I don't think those were the ones that killed him..." Yamato said thoughtfully,

"Well let's not stick around to find the one who did!" Exclaimed Tai, "Let's get the Princess and get out of here!"

Matt looked at him and nodded.

"Your right, let's go."

The pair walked along the corridors of the castle, Yamato taking point, but only because he knew the layout of the castle better then Tai, the pair had little resistance from the green blobs as they raced down the halls, suddenly Yamato stopped and Tai came crashing into the back of him. Yamato turned around and "shushed" Tai, he then carefully opened a large beautifully decorated wooden door which lead into a very bright pink bedroom. On the large four-poster bed a girl with brown hair was huddling her knees, her eyes were tear-stained and she was dressed in a beautiful pink and white dress, one the door opened the girls eyes fixed on it. She breathed a sigh of releaf when she saw Yamato enter, and glanced curiously at Taichi.

"Sir Yamato!" She called cheerfully as he carefully shut the door behind them. Tai leaned over casually,

"She is _so_ in to you, dude." He whispered, Yamato blushed but didn't reply, instead he address the girl.

"Princess Mimi," Yamato said kneeling, "I must get you out of here, the castle is no longer safe."

Yamato and Tai walked over to the teenage princess and she backed away,

"Relax, Your Highness," Said Tai, "We're here to save you."

"No!" She whispered in a sharp voice, "I'm not leaving without my mother and father!"

Whatever Yamato was about to say was lost as the door exploded inwards. A green monster with large black horns and a club made from bone stood in the door frame.

"There you are you little brat!" It said with a snarl, "Now come here so I can finish off the royal family!"

Mimi gasped, her eyes filling up with tears once more as she covered her mouth. Tai snarled, placing the Chocobo Egg on the Princess' bed, which the Princess grabbed, hugging softly. Tai then took up a fighting stance next too Yamato, who looked at him in surprise.

"This isn't your fight," Yamato stated, "Why are you getting involved?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Replied Tai simply

The creature laughed.

"You two twerps thing you can handle me? I'm Ogremon!" It roared

"Whatever, dude." Tai said, charging forward and slashing at Ogremon's chest. Ogremon snarled clutching at his chest whilst trying to slam his bone club into Taichi's skull, Tai dodged the blow mostly, but the Ogremon had managed to catch his shoulder, a loud crunch was heard and Tai, gritted his teeth in pain. Yamato thrust his lance into Ogremon's chest, followed by another attack from Tai. Ogremon roared.

"Hey, that hurt!" He snapped "Pummel Whack!"

Ogremon attacked Yamato, hurting him badly. Tai glanced around, the fight was going badly. He rushed over to the curtains and ripped one off, throwing it over Ogremon.

"C'mon!" He said, "We gotta get out of here."

Tai looked out of the window, it was a long way down, there was a large bush that would break their fall and a gigantic pond and the alternative was worse, especially since Ogremon had now been joined by several of the slimy-blob creatures.

Tai smashed the window and looked to Yamato.

"Matt!" He said, shorting the blond's name, "Grab the Princess, we gotta jump!"

Yamato looked at Tai and grabbed the sobbing princess, who was still clutching the Chocobo Egg. They leapt out of the window plunging towards the water, Ogremon rushed over to the window and snarled. Slamming his fist into a wall.

"Those kids are beginning to get on my nerves!" He grumbled "Don't just stand there! Spread out! Find the princess... and kill those two kids she's with!"

To be continued...

Chocobo's are large yellow flightless birds that are used as transport when tame.


	2. Heartache

"Heartache"

Tai stared at the bodies of his parents, even though he knew they couldn't stop. Ogremon and his goons were right behind them, but his feet wouldn't work and his legs were barely holding out. Matt kept glancing at Tai with a slightly irritated expression, then going back to his watch. Tai stepped further into the house, and walked up the stairs, despite the fact the house could give way at any moment. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he stood at his sister's door, too afraid to open it. He reached out for the handle slowly, his hand seemed to shake the closer he got to the handle. Closing his eyes and wiping the tears from his eyes, he opened the door to see his little sister, Hikari, lying on the floor a large blood stain on her pink shirt. Tai walked over to her and dropped to his knees, placing a hand on her pale face.

She was still warm...quickly he checked her pulse, she was still breathing, but barely. And then... it finally cought up with him, tears fell freely from his face and although he had lost his parents, Tai thanked whatever higher power had been watching over Hikari.

He picked her up, and rushed back outside, to see Matt glaring at an incoming army. He turned when he heard Tai, and Mimi rushed over to Tai.

"Oh my! Is she alive?" Mimi asked, Tai nodded.

"Yeah... but we can't stay any longer" Tai said, "Not unless we want to fight off an army."

Matt looked back at Tai and sighed some.

"He's right," Matt responeded, "We'll hide in the forest and head to the nearest town. We can can help the girl there."

Tai nodded, and the group ran into the nearby mass of trees.

Although Tai had wanted to stop within a few feet of entering the forest, Matt had insisted they head into the deepest part of the forest. Matt had also told them when to stop and set up a "bed" of leaves to lie Kari down on. The Princess; Mimi, knelt down next to Kari and placed a hand on her head, frowning.

"Oh the poor child," She whispered, "Who is she?"

"My sister," replied Tai softly, "We're not going to get to the town in time..."

Mimi closed her eyes and held her hand above Kari's wound, she began whispering something, an a soft light emitted from her hand, when the light faded, she checked the wound... it had healed,the only telling sign that Kari had been injured was a small scar and the fact she was still covered in blood.

"White magic," Explained Mimi, "I've healed her a little, she's stable now... but I still want to get her to a more experienced doctor."

Tai looked at Mimi and smiled softly, then turned his attention back to Kari. Mimi stood, and looked down at her beautiful dress, now covered in mud, she had been given a pair of boots that Tai had found in his house and although they didn't match her dress, and they weren't exactly something royalty should be seen wearing she did rather like them.

She walked over to Matt who was on gaurd duty, but was falling asleep on his feet.

"Sir Yamato," She said softly, "My mother and father... they're dead..."

Matt looked to her sadly and nodded.

"I fear that's the case, your Highness." He replied, trying to supress a yawn, "I'm sorry, Princess. I should be more alert."

"Don't be silly," replied Mimi, "You need rest too, we're safe here for now... we should all get some rest."

"But Princess Mimi, if someone should..." Matt began to say, and was cut off by Mimi's finger on his lips, as she ''shushed" him softly,

"We won't sleep long, we can get to the nearest town and find somewhere to stay there." Mimi then all of a sudden looked shy, "Though I must confess... I've never slept outside before."

Matt smiled a little, and they both walked over to Tai and Hikari. Hikari had woken and was fighting off the over-attention of her big brother. Hikari gasped a little when she saw Mimi and tried desperatly to stand up, only to fail.

"Taichi!" Hikari said in a hash whisper, "That's the Princess, show some respect!"

Mimi giggled a little and knelt down besides the young girl, who looked down at the ground embarresed.

"Hello, I'm Mimi," Mimi introduce herself, "What's your name?"

"Hikari Kamiya..." Hikari replied softly, "I'm sorry I'm so messy."

Mimi laughed a little.

"Don't be, I'm messy too," Mimi said smiling a little, "You're brother helped Sir Yamato resecue me."

"Tai rescued you?" Asked Hikari astonished then after a moments silence she asked, "Why do you have a Chocobo egg?"

Hikari looked at the ground as if punishing herself for not addressing royalty properly.

"Oh! Your brother brought it to the castle," Mimi said, "I forgot I had it... will you look after it for me?"

Hikari nodded eagerly,

Tai smiled then pushed Hikari back down gentally.

"Hey, get some sleep Kari..." He said in a soft but stern voice, "You need to get your strength up."

Kari was going to protest but she felt dizzy trying to sit up, so she layed back down again.

"Okay, G'night Tai, Goodnight Sir Yamato, Goodnight Your Highness," Kari said sleeply

"Goodnight Kari," replied Mimi "Goodnight Taichi, Goodnight Sir Yamato,"

It wasn't long before they were all asleep.

The next morning arrived and as usual Tai was the last to wake up, he rubbed his eyes struggling to open then and saw Matt cooking something, Kari and Mimi were sat near him talking, Tai sat up rubbing the back of his neck and yawning some.

"It's about time," Said Matt, "How much longer was you planning to sleep, anyway?"

"Oh shut up," replied Tai, "And I suppose you was up at the crack of dawn?"

"Yes I was, actually." Replied Matt smiling some Tai grunted and went over to the others.

"We won't be stopping long right? Breakfast and then on the move again?" He asked

Matt nodded. Tai sat down, leaning against a tree.

Had Sora made it out okay? Was she even in the town at the time... if not, he'd have to tell her that everyone they knew... everyone they cared about was dead. He bit his lip and said a silent prayer for her saftey.

Soon the group were back on their feet, and even though Kari insisted on walking, Tai insisted on carrying her. They were heading towards Haven, though Tai too little comfort in the name, they would have to keep on the move, now and forever. At least until they figured out why they had been attacked.

Kari leant her head against her brother's chest and sighed, every so softly. Tai was trying so hard to be strong for her, they were all each other had now. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the monsters that had killed their parents...

Mimi's heart was aching too, she had lost everyone. But it was expected of royalty to be strong in the face of danger or pain. So she had never been given the chance to grieve before, the chance to feel upset... all of a sudden she felt strangely empty, she didn't know what to do.

Matt's face gave nothing away, he wasn't a local boy, he hadn't lost any family in the attack. But to see that destruction... what was the point of it all? Determined to keep a straight face, Matt gritted his teeth. He had failed the King and Queen, but he would protect the Princess with his life.

Soon they were at the forests end and with it, the end of their cover. It didn't matter too much, but being out in the open unsettled Matt. Despite what the Princess called him, he wasn't a "Sir" yet, he hadn't been knighted. He had only recently become a fully trained Dragoon. Although he hated to admit it, even to himself... he doubted how reliable with a spear he really was.

When they arrived in Haven the small group obviously attracted a lot of attention, and Tai guided them to the local Inn, he didn't have alot of money but he hoped they could work something out. The bell chimed cheerfully as the Inn Door knocked it.

The Inn Keeper looked at the four young travellers with an unsure expression on his face, watching as they approached the desk. Tai reached the desk then lent against it, all strength leaving his body as he struggled to remain upright, even though they had slept in the forest, it hadn't been for long.

"Could we have a room please?" Asked Tai, "We don't have much money, but I'll gladly work off our debt."

"I'll help too," Said Mimi

"But Prin-" Matt started, until Tai kicked his leg,

"It's probably best, if they don't know Mimi's a Princess for now," Tai whispered, Matt glared at Tai, but didn't protest. Instead he voleentered to help too.

The Inn Keeper caved and allowed them to stay as long as they spent tomorrow working. In Exchange he'd give them two nights free board and abit of money. Tai asked if the town had a Doctor for Kari, and the Inn Keeper told them to take Kari to the room, he'd go get the Doctor for them. He had also provided them with some old clothes he was going to throw away, since Matt and Mimi weren't really dressed for the sort of work involved in running an Inn.

The next day Tai, Matt and Mimi began they're work. Matt was working in the Kitchen, Mimi was working as a waitress and Tai was out running errands, it had taken him awhile to agree to living the building, especially since Kari was still resting.

Mimi was nervous she had never done a days "work" in her life and she hadn't really had any contact with people who didn't know she was a Princess. Fortunatly there were only two other rooms besides the one they were staying in. So that only ment two tables to wait on.

"Hello!" Said Mimi to a group of adventurers, "May I take your order?"

"Yes you can," One of them said, "We'd like three breakfast meals... and maybe a little sweet something to go with it."

Mimi ignored the leering look the man was giving her.

"Anything else?" she asked politely,

"Nah, that's all for now," he replied grinning, Mimi went into the kitchen and shuddered, it was going to be a long day.

Tai had spent his morning running around town picking up packages and dropping off packages. He had just finished making a delievery and was on his way back to the Inn when he saw two people carrying someone into the Inn, though he couldn't tell if the person was a male or female, they were too far away. When he re-entered the Inn he saw Kari behind the desk, she looked worried but relief came across her face when she saw him.

"Tai! Tai!" She said quickly

"What are you doing out of bed...?" Tai began asking

"It doesn't matter, they found her!" Kari said, still seeming paniced, "They found Sora!"

"What! Where is she?" He replied quickly,

"They've taken her up to our room - Tai wait!" Kari called to him as he dashed up the stairs, but he was already on his way, he burst into the room to see the town's doctor examing Sora with a grave expression on his face. Sora's eyes were closed, her breathing shallow and her face pale.

"Is she okay?" Tai asked rushing to her side, the doctor frowned.

"She's been hit with a poisoned arrow... I've healed the arrow wound."

"What about the poison!" Snapped Tai,

"It _can_ be cured... but I don't have the herb to cure it." The doctor replied,

"Well _get it then!_" Tai growled.

"It grows in a cave north of here... but at this time of year, the cave is full of monsters." The Doctor said frowning,

"Fine, _I'll_ go!" Tai said impatiently and turned around, to see Mimi, Kari and Matt stood in the door way.

"I'm going too," Mimi said

"And me," Matt added

"I'll stay here with Sora..." replied Kari, "Just incase she wakes up while you're gone."

"You need to find a white herb that glows brightly, it grows in the deepest part of the cave."

Tai looked to Matt and Mimi.

"Why are you coming, this isn't your fight, you don't even know her." Tai said, it was Matt who answered.

"The same reason you helped me and the Princess escape: It's the right thing to do."

Tai smiled and nodded a little.

"We best hurry, let's go."

To be continued...


	3. Limit

"Limit"

Tai, Matt and Mimi were heading north, to the cave where the glowing white herb that could cure Sora grew. Mimi had been given an old wooden magical-rod to help her cast her spells, and Matt had changed back into his armour. The magical rod allowed Mimi to cast her spells at a long range, without it she would have to be standing next to the person she wanted to cast the spell on. Tai marched on ahead of the others, grim detemination on his face. They encountered a few goblins and such, but nothing like the strange monsters from the attack... which Tai was releaved about, he didn't want to run into anyone like Ogremon again.

Once they reached the cave and staring into it, all they could see was darkness, Tai was undetered by this and enter the damp, unwelcoming cave that could very well hold the key to saving his best friend's life. However he stopped when he realised he could no longer see where he was going. A glow from behind caught his attention and he span around, sword at the ready. What he saw was Mimi's staff glowing and a slightly annoyed expression belonging to it's owner. Tai sighed, realising he wasn't being very co-operative, he just didn't want to take his time. Not with Sora's life at stake.

Together once again the trio ventured further into the cave which went deeper then Tai expected, he remained silent his thoughts elsewhere.

Matt frowned as the group pressed on, he hadn't noticed it before... but there was something familiar about Ogremon... those horrible teeth and the way he fought seemed so familiar, but how? Yamato had only began training as a dragoon two years ago and before that he had lived with his mother, father and brother. Something else was bothering him though, Tai. Tai also seemed familiar, the energy and sarcastic nature reminded him of his best friend from before his parents had split up, back when his brother was still a baby. Yamato pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, he didn't remember much about his youth and now sure as hell wasn't the time to try and dig up old memories just because of a funny feeling.

"So what's Sora like?" I asked Mimi, and she noticed Tai's face brighten up a little,

"She's great," He said softly, "We've been best friends forever and we do everything together. My mother says..."

Tai frowned, but carried on talking,

"My mother _said_ that we even took our first steps at the same time, and from then on we'd be a nightmare, baby-racing ourselves around the house. We used to go fishing at the lake and one time during summer I thought it would be a good idea to push her in the water."

Mimi gasped, as Tai grinned at the memory.

"What? Why?"

"I dunno," He admitted still grinning, "But she climbed out of the water and she was furious, pushing me in the water in return. Only I grabbed her hand and we both fell. Pretty soon we were fighting."

"You'd hit a girl?" Asked Matt in shock, Tai shook his head.

"No, no, no, we were fighting in the water, splashing each other and dunking each other under and stuff like that," Tai explained, "When we got home my mum shouted at me for ruining my clothes and grounded me for a month, Sora got off lightly, her parents only grounded her for two weeks but my little sister Kari was just angry she wasn't there to join in the splash fight."

Soon they reached the end of the cave, with no herb to be found. It couldn't be! Had they made a wrong turn somewhere? Tai felt his rage building, wondering who to blame... was it the doctor's fault? or Matt, Mimi's. For a moment he decided it was his fault, then he realised that it was infact the fault of the one who shot Sora in the first place. Tai slammed his hand against the cave wall and was most suprised when his fist didn't stop, instead falling through the whole he had just made Tai landed flat on his face.

"Ouch," he mummbled into the dirt, he lifted his head to see beautiful white plants that had a glow so brilliant it was lighting up the whole of the hidden chamber. Tai sat there for a moment laughing at his own stupid look before gentally pulling some of the herbs from the ground. He stood up and turned to Matt and Mimi.

"Quick, let's hurry back." Tai said in a voice that could have been mistaken for an order. He seemed to have that tone. The voice of a leader. Matt and Mimi nodded and turned to head back the way the came in when the ground started shaking. Tai turned around slowly as the ground began to explode upwards and Antlion appeared. The Antlion was a large creature with an impossible large body and spindely little ant-like legs, it had a ferious lion's head, with pincers attached to it. Though the creature may have looked like a mockery it was infact a deadly creature. The Creature roared and Tai and Matt took up defencive postions infront of Mimi. The creature roared threatingly at them and launched an attack at Tai, which he managed to avoid.

"I thought this was too easy." Tai grumbled

"Don't talk, just fight!" Matt replied

Tai charged forward and slashed at the creature whilst Matt wished he was outside so he could use "jump" technique, instead he used his spear to pole-vault himself towards the creatures face and landing a double-kick to it's head, the creature retaliated by cungering up a sandstorm, blowing Matt away and slamming him into a wall, Tai jumped backwards, but was too late to avoid the curse of the magical sandstorm, he had been petrified, the expression on his now stone face was one of anger. Mimi cast "Soft" on Tai, curing him of his petrifcation as Matt thrust his spear into the creature, twisting the weapon before pulling it back out. The Antlion roared in pain, which became a howl as Tai chopped off one of it's legs. Tai jumped back once more as Matt got caught in the sandstorm again, causing him to become petrified, Mimi ran to his side, not thinking and too became petrified.

Tai was on his own. And the Antlion was too much for one-lone in experienced swordsman. Tai spent awhile playing defence, blocking and dodging attacks as he desperately tried to think of a way to defeat the creature, and help Matt and Mimi. The Antlion stabbed Tai in the shoulder with one of it's legs and Tai felt poison sleaking into his blood.

It couldn't end this way!

_No, no, NO!_

Tai felt a strange power come over him as he began to glow, his muscles suddenly had renewed strength and all his senses were greatly improved.Tai ran towards the creature yelling wordlessly at it as he raised his sword over his head, then held it behind him, his right arm outstretched.

"Courage Strike!" He Roared and swung the sword at the creature with enough force to shatter mountins. Tai landed on the floor behind him as he felt the strange power leave and he fell to one knee. The Antlion turned in it's hole to face him, then began to shudder and shake, turning into a full-blown spazem, finally it fell lifelessly to the floor before exploding into a million tiny points of light which all faded away. Tai dragged himself to his feet and peered down into the hole, he saw a corpse with a travellers bag still clinging to it, and as Tai took the bag he felt a pang of guilt, but the poor soul didn't need the contents of the bag, and if there were in Soft potions or antidotes in it, Tai could definatly use them.

What he found was 500 Gil a map of the local area and a soft potion. The poison in Tai's veins was begin to wing as he poured the liquid of the soft potion over Mimi. She glowed softly and then Tai collapsed.

When Tai came too, he was back at the Inn and saw a smile appear on Sora's face as she expressed a sigh of releaf. Tai sat up too quickly and had to hold his head.

"Sora, you're okay!" He said weakly, with a lopsided grin,

"Thanks to you," She replied smiling, "I'm glad you're awake, Kari's hardly left your side, we put her to bed when she fell asleep."

Sora took his hand and he looked down at the gesture, then back up, grinning softly.

"I was scared I was going to loose you," They both said at the same time, and as they did the both blushed.

"Am I interrupting?" a third voice called

Tai and Sora turned to see Matt leaning against the doorframe, back in his civilian clothes. He was smirking slightly as Tai and Sora nervously let go of each other's hands. Mimi was stood just behind him, a bright smile on her face.

"You didn't just save Sora, you know." Matt said, "If it weren't for you curing Mimi of petrifcation, we all would have died out there too. I carried you back."

Tai nodded,

"Thanks man," Tai said whilst running a hand through his untamed hair, "Any idea of what to do next?"

"Even though we were petrified we could still see," Matt said bluntly, "We saw 'Courage Strike', so I asked around... see if anyone knew anything about it."

"And?" Asked Tai, he wanted to know what the mystical power was that had come to him when he was about to break, when he was at his limit.

"No one knew anything, but they directed us north to Diford, a young scholar named Joe may be able to help us." Mimi chimed in, "We're going to leave as soon as you're ready."

"Well," Said Tai, "I think we need to stock up on supplies, but once Kari wakes up I think we're ready to go."

A large rumble was emitted from Tai's belly and Sora smirked,

"Oh really?" She asked slyly, "Sounds like your stomach has other ideas."

"Okay we'll go shopping after I've got something to eat," Tai said with another grin, he then became serious, "I wonder if this "Joe" knows anything about Ogremon."

"Doubt it," Said Matt causally, "From what I hear, he studies human anatomy and something called "Blue" Magic... but I don't think Demons are in his line of work. Still, it never hurts to ask. Right?"

Tai nodded, then smiled as Sora kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me, Taichi." She whispered "You take your time, we'll get some food ready, come down when you feel like it."

Tai nodded, staring out the window up to the blue sky once the others had left... _to the town of Diford and hopefully some answers._

And so the journey would began. Five youths, forced to wander the world in search of answers:

A dragoon who's loyaty knowns no bounds, but trust is hard to gain.

A black mage, who's kind heart has been shaking by the loss of her family.

A white mage, born a princess but brought down to a humble existance.

A young girl who's soul shines like a light, but fears the loss of her only living relative.

And a swordsman who's courage binds them together, though he doubts his own skill.

To be continued...


	4. Ahead On Our Way

"Ahead on Our Way"

The group left the weapons and armor store, Tai had bought a shield, where as Sora had bought a magic staff to channel her spells through, since her old one had been destroyed in Ogremon's attack. They had already been to the item shop buying several potions, ethers and poison antidotes and so the group left the safety of Haven finding themselves back on the road once more. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue with only the faintest whispers of cloud and since it had been raining the night before the grass smelt fresh due to the rain water that lingered on it.

As they walked along Tai reached into the bag he had acquired and pulled out his wrist-band, the gold symbol on it was almost like a sun. His parents had always told him the symbol meant Courage and that the symbol his sister wore meant Light.

The day continued relatively unhindered save for the odd mindless monster that attacked and though they hadn't reached Diford, Tai was certain they had made good progress. Before long night was upon them and they drifted off the road slightly to set up camp, they had bought a tent for the girls to sleep in, so Tai and Matt would sleep outside.

Tai stared blankly up at the stars, unable to sleep, so much had changed in just a few days, Tai, Kari, Sora and even Mimi had all lost their families. But what about Yamato? Did Matt still have a family, if so... would he leave them once they reached his home town? Somehow Tai doubted it would come to that, even if Matt's family was still alive, the young dragoon seemed devoted to protecting Mimi.

Tai's thoughts then drifted to Diford, he had never been there. He wondered what kind of a place it was, and most importantly what was this "Joe" like? All Tai knew about him is what Matt told him, he was a young scholar who studied human anatomy and the legendary blue magic. The ability to copy your enemies signature moves be they man or monster.

Tai jumped to his feet, walking to the edge of the road and looking down it, either way he looked all he could see was fields. It reminded him of a large country mansion with a gigantic field out the back where he and his friends use to play.

But wait... Tai had never been in a mansion before, let alone one smack-bang in the middle of nowhere. But the memory seemed so real... Sora, Kari, himself and some others... but the other's faces were blurred like a wet painting.

"Hey," said a soft voice from behind him, "Can't sleep?"

Tai shook his head as he felt a hand slip into his. He looked to the owner of the hand, it was Sora.

"Couldn't stop thinking." He said

"There's a first," She replied smirking softly, "but I know what you mean... everything has changed."

"Hey Sora... does this seem... _familiar_ to you somehow?" Tai asked, "This location, I mean?"

"No... not really," Sora said hesitantly, "Should it?"

Tai frowned, then shook his head. Why had he just asked her that? Well whatever the reason it didn't matter, really. They needed to at least _try_ to get some sleep.

"Let's try to get a little sleep, otherwise Matt will grumble at us for lagging behind tomorrow." Tai said with a grin, Sora laughed a little.

"Okay," She agreed with a soft nod, "Sleep well, Taichi."

"You too Sora," Tai replied.

The morning came and Tai had managed to get a little rest but not much. Enough to keep him going through the day however. The day was just as beautiful as the one before only there was a harsh wind in the air, making it a lot cooler. The group walked for a little before Diford came into view, however Matt slowed down, grasping his lance tighter, a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mimi, but Matt didn't reply because he wasn't given the chance. A group of three men in there thirties jumped out, they were dressed in tatty unwashed clothes, brandishing an Axe, a pair of daggers and a sword respectively.

"Okay kids," One of the men said, "You hand all your valuables over nice and easy, and maybe we won't kill ya. Then again maybe we will."

"Well, what do you think guys?" Asked Tai sarcastically, Sora answered for him by setting the jacket that belonged to the largest thug on fire.

"Good answer," Tai said winking at Sora, he then took up a fighting stance as the one carrying the dagger's charged at him in a blind rage... Tai simply stuck out his sword and let the idiot run into it. The short fat one was carrying the Axe and he charged towards Tai too who was busy pulling his sword out of the other thugs shoulder too dodge. Matt brought his lance up to the one charging towards Tai and impaled him, managing to avoid any organs and pulled it out.

"Get lost, before we do some serious damage too you," Matt said, and the three thugs reluctantly retreated with a very unconvincing "We'll meet again!"

"I don't understand, Sir Yamato," Said Mimi "Why didn't you try to kill him."

Matt looked to her, surprised that a Princess would say something like that, but Tai understood why. He figured that Mimi being a princess had grown up with the more romantic idea of killing. How a knight would kill for love, to defend his maiden's honor so to speak.

"Because Mimi," Tai answered for the bewildered Matt, "that might be the only thing that seperates people like them... from people like us."

"But you killed the Antlion," Replied Mimi, "And you plan on killing Ogremon, right? What's the difference?"

This time Tai was stumped, he _had_ been planning to kill Ogremon eventually. But that was different from killing a human wasn't it? Or was it just vengeance? Tai frowned, maybe he _wasn't_ better then those people who had tried to mug them.

It was Sora who spoke up next.

"We should get moving, so we can explore Dilford, so we can find out where Joe lives and maybe find a place to stay the night if necessary."

Mimi, Matt and Sora started walking but Tai remained behind, he felt Kari's hand rest on his arm and he looked to his sister and smiled.

"Don't worry, Tai," she reassured him, "Your nothing like those thugs."

Tai nodded and smiled and the siblings rushed to catch up with the others.

When the group reached Dilford, Kari looked at the town in amazement, it was even nicer then her home town, which was odd because of the the fact Casnet was the town where the Royal Family's castle had been situated.

Dilford was surrounded by a giant wall, the gate to the city had a shimmering emerald sat on top of it and two guards posted in front of it, Casnet didn't even have a perimeter gate, but it had soldiers walking the street, which were supposed to be better then walls... but obviously that hadn't worked...

The two guards crossed swords, and one addressed Tai who was now at the head of the group.

"Do you have a traveler's pass?" The guard asked him, Tai sighed but before Tai could answer Mimi spoke up.

"I am Princess Mimi, the town of Casnet was attacked by an unknown force. These people helped me to escape."

"You're the princess?" One of the guards laughed, "Sorry, I don't buy it, if you don't have traveler's passes, we can't let you in."

"Well maybe you'll 'buy' this," Mimi said and held up the royal pendant, which was shaped like a tear-drop.

"S-s-sorry your highness! We can make an exception in your case!" The guard replied and the two opened the gates. "But even so Princess, if you want to remain anonymous while on the road, you guys need to get traveler's passes."

"We will," Mimi said bowing, "Thank you."

Dilford's main feature was that it was home to the local University, it was a town of scholars. The University took center point in town. The group stood a little awe-struck for a moment, before deciding the best to ask about Joe would be the University, so that's where they headed. After asking around the University for about an hour, Tai was beginning to get annoyed. Eventually when they were ready to give up they found a young man not much older then them stood in front of the main door, he was tall and thin and wore glasses.

"Excuse me," Said Kari politely, "Do you know a Scholar named Joe? He's supposed to study blue magic."

The young man looked at her curiously, then at the rest. He pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"I'm Joe," He said, "Why are you guys looking for me?"

"It's a long story," Replied Matt, "Is there anywhere private we can talk?"

Joe nodded,

"Come to my house, it's the one behind the weapons shop. I'll be waiting there when you're ready to explain, you might want to book yourselves a room at the Inn first."

Tai frowned, "We don't have much money,"

"It's okay," Said Joe, "I'll go talk to them, why don't you go look around town for awhile, maybe see if you can find yourself someone who needs help with something, earn a bit of money."

Sora smiled, "That's a good idea, thanks."

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." Joe replied and turned around to leave.

After some wandering around and job searching the group found themselves a little better off money wise, though Tai never wanted to have to rake leaves again as long as he lived. Matt had got a job at the local weapon's shop which belonged to a guy with spiky blond hair named Cloud, while Sora worked a shift at a bar called the Seventh Heaven owned by a girl named Tifa. Kari was helping a girl named Aeris sell flowers whilst Mimi found herself working in a restruant which was run by a man called Reeve, he had a model of a black and white cat wearing a crown in the window. They then went to Joe's place and explained the situation to him.

Joe 'Hmmm'ed thoughtfully

"It sounds like Courage Strike is your limit break," Joe explained to Tai, "A limit break is a move that comes to someone in times of great stress, or when a certain attribute is active, in your case probably bravery or courage. It's interesting..."

"What is?" Replied Mimi,

"Limit Breaks... everyone's is unique, but Tai's move sounded incredibly powerful, I wonder why. Also I've noticed you all have crests."

"Crests?" Asked Kari, "What are crests."

"The symbol on you're brother's wrist band means Courage, the symbol tattooed onto Yamato's arm means Friendship, the symbol on Sora's ring means Love, Princess Mimi's royal pendant means Sincerity and your own wrist band means light, Hikari."

The Joe held up a pocket watch. "And mine means Reliability"

Tai had only just realized each of them _did_ have a different symbol each with a similar design, flowing lines sure he already knew about Sora's and Kari's but Matt and Mimi's he hadn't really picked up on, and now this Joe had one too.

"What does this all mean?" Mimi asked, beating Tai to the punch.

"I dunno," Joe admitted, "But I do know a guy who might... his name is Izzy. So I suggest you guys get some rest, and we'll leave for Izzy tomorrow."

"Your coming too?" Asked Matt in suprise,

"Of course, I'm a scholar... as a scholar I'm fascinated by this, I need to learn as much as I can, Izzy feels the same way I do. We grew up together."

Tai stood up and nodded,

"Okay, we'll head back to the Inn and meet you by the town gates tomorrow afternoon, just after lunch, that should give us some time to maybe stock up on a few more supplies, what we have here isn't enough."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Sorry for the slowness of the chapter, I know nothing _really_ interesting happened apart from the introduction of Joe. The title is a tribute to FF7 as is placing in Cloud, Tifa, Aeris and Reeve. Hope you all enjoy this latest installment.


	5. Home Coming, Part 1

"Home Coming, Part 1"

After the group had got their supplies, mainly healing items and survival gear they were told by Joe that they were heading to the North East Coast, apparently Izzy lived across the sea so they'd have to go to the port town of Tolk Par. As they traveled Tai asked Matt, Mimi and Joe how they each got their crests and they all gave him the same basic answer, they had always had it... it had been a gift from their parents. Tai had been disturbed by the thought that his parents might have kept something from Kari and himself, but more so by this inkling feeling in the back of his head, like the truth was almost within his reach but locked behind a barred door. Taichi was snapped from his train of thought by the voice of Yamato, who was waving him over. Matt was stood with the others and Tai realized he must of slowed down while he was thinking, once he reached his every-increasing group of travellers he noticed there was a road block with a note pinned to it.

"Take a look at this Taichi," Joe said pointing to the note, the brown haired young man walked read the note out loud.

"_To any and all travellers trying to reach Tolk Par_

_I am sorry to inform you that due to monster attacks the road to Tolk Par is now closed until further notice, this is for your own safety. Please head back to the nearest town and wait until we send word._

_Sincerest Apologies,_

_Mayor Ishida of Tolk Par"_

Tai frowned and walked away from the others, raising his hand to his chin thoughtfully. He then clicked his fingers and kicked the dirt.

"Dammit!" Cursed Tai "Let's set up camp, it's way to late to turn back now."

"Out here?" Gulped Joe "With the monster attacks so close to here?

"Don't worry!" Said Kari cheerfully, "My brother and Sir Yamato are expert monster killers!"

"Yo Matt!" Called Tai, "C'mon and help me set up camp."

Matt didn't answer, instead he simply walked off examining the surrounding area, Tai sighed and rubbed his brow, he then pulled his bag off his back and began unpacking some camping gear.

It was dark by the time Matt came back to camp, a very sober expression on his face. The fire had recently died out and the lights were out in both tents, however instead of going to sleep, he sat by the still smoking ash of the fire and stared up at the night sky.

"You use to live in Tolk Par, huh?" A voice called from behind him causing Matt to stand up, lance at the ready. It was Tai.

"How did you know?" Matt asked sitting back down, Tai grinned.

"I didn't." He replied "But I had a guessed, from your reaction as I read the note from the Mayor."

Matt looked at the ground, as if recalling a painful memory, Tai had his head resting on his hands as he lent against a tree, clearly making himself comfortable for a long story. Matt looked up at him and shook his head.

"There's nothing to tell..." Matt said and began walking away once more, "It's not your problem."

He then felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned to face Tai, only to receive a fist in the face that knocked him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" Snapped Matt

"Your an idiot!" Tai shot back

"I'm the idiot! Your the one picking a fight with a royal guard!"

"Big deal, the only reason you became a royal guard is because your running from something!"

"I am not running!"

"_Liar!_"

Matt looked at Tai with hurt and sighed,

"My little brother died..." Matt said dropping to his knees as he began to sob, "My little brother died. And it's my fault."

Tai lowered his fist, suddenly feeling the urge to knock some sense into Matt drain away. He came closer to Matt and knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry," Tai said placing a friendly hand on Matt's shoulder, "I didn't know."

"No, it's okay you didn't know." Matt replied, and before he could stop himself Matt began to talk again...

"See when I was younger, my family lived somewhere else... I don't really remember where. But where ever it was we never really had to worry about monster attacks. So when we moved to Tolk Par, my brother Takeru wanted to go exploring outside of town. My Parents told me to go with him, but I thought he'd be okay by himself, and he didn't really want me along anyway... then when I was relaxing by the dock, I heard a woman screaming about a child being attacked by a monster. I knew it was T.K... when I saw him. He was messed up. Really bad. I left straight after that. I didn't even say goodbye to my parents."

"Matt..." Tai said, but it was waisted as what he should say next eluded him completely.

"Don't," Matt said waving his hand in dismissal, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, and it's none of your business."

Matt walked away closer to the camp and Tai rolled his eyes, he wandered away thinking about what Matt had said. If it had happened to Tai and he had lost Kari... would he act the same way? He almost had lost Kari... then he would have truly been alone.

"Well, well, well," A voice said, snapping Tai out of his daze, "What have we here?"

Tai looked up, it was the three goons he and his friends had beaten awhile ago.

"Looks like one of those punks that we need to teach some manners too."

Tai sighed and tapped his head

"Is there something wrong with you?" He asked, "Didn't you get your asses kicked enough last time."

Despite all the bravado Tai was worried, he hadn't brought his weapons and this time he was alone, outnumbered. All three of them charged at him screaming. Thankfully for Tai they didn't use their weapons, it was clear they didn't want to kill him without him suffering first. Tai took a blow to the head, followed instantly by a punch to his stomach and a kick in the back.

_I'm gonna die... _Tai thought as he dropped to the floor, _Kari... I'm sorry._

One of the goons drew his sword raising it above his head, with a roar the blade fell.

"**_NO!_**" Roared Matt shoving his spear through the stomach of goon with the sword. Matt felt like he was on fire, just like with Tai a strange aurora surrounded him and raw power coursed through his veins. Unnerved by this the goons stepped back a bit, two of them helping the third.

"Friendship Wind!" Called Matt

Answering his call the wind picked up, blowing calmly over Tai and himself but as the gust of wind past them it became more fierce, a miniature hurricane which was picking up rocks, branches, whatever was in it's path. Including the bandits, suddenly the wind dispersed and the bandits dropped to the ground. Unconscious.

Matt turned his attention Tai, who was back on his feet. Showing no signs of taking a beating at all.

"Your okay!" Matt said in surprise

"Yeah," Replied Tai, "When your Friendship Wind passed over me, I felt my wounds being healed."

Tai placed his hand on Matt's arm.

"Thanks pal, let's get back to camp."

The two friends turned around and returned to camp, completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"_Well now,_" Said a figure hidden in the shadows, "_This gets more and more interesting..."_

The next morning the group were sat around the camp site, trying to figure out what they should do next. The Path was still blocked and they couldn't turn back, an alternative route could take days. However they had no idea how powerful this monster was, but if they had closed the road off because of it then it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Here's what I think we should do, Tai and I will take the front line, Mimi, Sora and Joe, you guys stay behind us since your magic users. Kari you stay behind them."

Tai nodded, "Yeah... That makes sense."

"I want to help!" Kari protested,

"No way!" Snapped Tai, "I won't risk getting you hurt!"

"Tai, you jerk! I can help."

Sora stopped them before this could go on any further.

"Tai, don't be so selfish, I understand that Kari wants to help," She said, "But Kari, you don't even have a weapon. When we get to the next town, we'll by you a weapon. Okay?"

Kari sagged her head in defeat.

"Alright..."

"Okay, let's take this beast." Tai said and stood up and the group began walking. The party made their way down the road towards Tolk Par, there was an unsettling chill in the air and the group was feeling very uneasy.

However the feeling soon faded when Tolk Par came into view, causing everyone to subconsciously relax.

Matt stopped walking, as did Tai. The feeling had returned, something was out of place. A shadow passed over them at amazing speed, causing everyone to look up.

There was nothing there a thud came from in front of them and one by one they all lay eyes on the creature.

It was a dragon. A _very_ large dragon.

It's scales were green, and one of it's talons was easily the size of Tai's sword, the creature spread it's gigantic wings out and roared.

"I think maybe we should have turned back..." Joe whispered,

No one disagreed.

"Come on guys, if we work together we can beat this!" Roared Tai

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

_This is for you, T.K!_

_I won't fail you again Kari, Sora._

_I'll make you proud of me, mom._

_I can't die here... my family must live on._

_We can beat this if we work together, I can let my new friends down!_

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note: Oh my god! How are the gang going to get out of this one? Did I really kill T.K before the guys have even met him? And who is the mysterious figure that was spying on Tai and Matt? You guys know how to find out:

You have to wait and see!


End file.
